The present invention relates to modifying text in electronic documents.
Graphical illustration programs typically represent text as objects (i.e., text objects) that include a string of one or more characters. FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a text object 100 that includes one or more characters 110. Each character 110 has one or more associated glyphs, which are graphic symbols, typically defined in a font, that define the shape of their associated characters. The rendered appearance of text can also be determined by properties, such as color, opacity, rotation, size, scale, stroke width, location and skew, that can be applied to render the text.
Typical graphical illustration programs allow users to modify the appearance of text in electronic documents or other media, such as film, video and multimedia, by changing property values associated with the text. Typically, when a user modifies a property of a particular text object, the modification applies equally to all of the characters in the text object. To modify properties of individual characters, or a subset of characters, in a given text object, the user must typically define separate text objects for each character or set of characters to be modified, and separately modify the properties associated with each of the new objects.